


February 13, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One frown formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he turned to his bedroom window and viewed the creature responsible for hurting him recently.





	February 13, 2002

I never created DC.

One frown formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he turned to his bedroom window and viewed the creature responsible for hurting him recently wandering aimlessly.

THE END


End file.
